PogorikiFan10's Band Geeks
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Parody of the Spongebob Squarepants episode, Band Geeks.


[Josie plays her piano until doorbell rings. Doctor Lumpy is at the door]  
Lumpy: Yeah, uhh, we're with the pet hospital down the street and I understand that you have a dying animal on the premises. [Josie shuts door. phone rings]  
Josie: Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the [plays a piano tune]  
Violet: Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh lil' sister?  
Josie: [gasp] Queen Violet from band class?!  
Violet: I hear you're playing video games now.  
Josie: Sometimes. Uh, how's the crown?  
Violet: [holding her crown] It's big and valuable. I'm the leader of a big fancy band now, and we're supposed to play the Luna Bowl next week.  
Josie: The la-la-la… la-la-la …The la-la-la ?!  
Violet: That's right. I'm living your dreams Josie. The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us.  
Josie: Ohh, uhh, I…I, uhh…  
Violet: I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the techno geek industry now.  
Josie: HOLD IT! It just so happens that I DON'T play video games, I DO have a band, and we're gonna play that Luna Bowl! How do you like that, Fancy Girl?!  
Violet: Good luck, next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of… Ibuprofen. [hangs up phone]  
Josie: I gotta drum up a marching band fast! Drum…haha…band humor. [In the following lines, Miku Hatsune, Ciel Phantomhive, Serena Tsukino, Alfred F. Jones, and Sora Strife are reading from a poster]  
Miku: Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?  
Ciel: Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Toon Town.  
Serena: And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know.  
Alfred: Not to mention free refreshments.  
Sora: Practice begins tonight. 8: 30 sharp. [Josie looks at her watch while driving a shell cart]  
Josie: Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor.  
All With Finley Small: Blah, blah, blah, blah!  
Josie: People, people, settle down! Ok, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before?  
Stewie Griffin: Do instruments of torture count?  
Josie: No.  
Fluffyriki: Is ham an instrument?  
Josie: No, Fluffy, ham is not an instrument. [Fluffy raises her hand again] Bacon is not an instrument, either. [Fluffyriki lowers her hand] That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. [laughs]  
Buttercup: When do we get the free food?  
Josie: Ok, try to repeat after me. [Josie plays 6 notes] Brass section, go. [brass section repeats badly] Good. Now the wind. [wind section repeats badly] And the drums. [drummers misunderstand what Josie means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Josie to the wall] Too bad that didn't kill me. [Next scene] Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five.  
Pogalinariki: Is this the part where we start kicking?  
Josie: No, Pogalina, that's a chorus line.  
Pogoriki: Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! [Pogoriki kicks Rena Ryuugu in the leg]  
Rena: Ow! Why, you…! Why I ought to...! [both take fight outside shouting outside]  
Pogoriki: [yelling] [Long pause, then Pogoriki sticks his head back in] Whoever is the owner of the X Tornado, you left your lights on. [Pogoriki walks in with his body in a trombone. As he sits down, he makes a sound of his trombone.]  
Narrator: Day two. [band walking down a street playing Semper Fidelis Badly]  
Josie: Okay, that's perfect everybody. Luna Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move! [Flag twirlers, two generic tree friends, took to the sky and crashed into a blimp, which causes an explosion. Cuddles, the trumpet player plays taps while everyone mourns, except Josie, who just lies down on the ground]  
Narrator: Day three.  
Josie: How's that harmonica solo coming Aoki?  
Aoki Lapis: It's tremendous, you wanna see? [Aoki plays the harmonica by running to and from holes, but runs out of breath, blows a unsuccessful raspberry into the harmonica and faints]  
Narrator: Day Four  
Josie: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began… [Kirby chews on a trumpet] …but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right?  
Chikoriki: Correct!  
Josie: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! [screen cuts to music school and we hear noise from the instruments made so loud windows break. Cut to inside music school, where Josie's hair is blown and her baton breaks ] OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us.  
Docoriki: Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, chained hands!  
Ghost Lifty: What did you say, punk?!  
Docoriki: BIG, chained HANDS!  
Ghost Lifty: Well, these hands ain't for just scaring children.  
Docoriki: Bring it on, poltergeist! Bring it on!  
Lucy/Nyu: No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off.  
Meiko: Oh, so now the talking freak is going to preach to us.  
Josie: Wait, wait. I know tensions are high... [everyone gets into a fight. Evil Wikky and Kaito are yelling at each other. Samus slams a drum at him] There's a deposit on that equipment, people! [everyone uses their instruments as weapons. Ghost Lifty and Docoriki charge at each other with oboes, but try to screech to a halt, but Rainbow Dash slams them both with her cymbals] Settle down, please! [Rena and Pac-Man are fighting. Rena breaks the xylophone keys from Pac-Man and Pac-Man runs away. Pogoriki kicks Rena, who chases him with a trumpet as the clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting]  
Morocco Mole: Hey, class is over. [they all walk to the door where Josie slams it open]  
Josie: Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing. [Leaves]  
Zorch: You're welcome.  
Flain: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in her hour of need, and we failed her. Josie's always been there for us when it was convenient for her. Fluttershy, when your rabbit, Angel was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?  
Fluttershy: A firemen.  
Flain: And Secret, when your heart gave out from that poison apple, who revived you?  
Secret Squirrel: Some guy in an ambulance.  
Flain: Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Josie was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band.  
Zorch: Yeah, for the firemen!  
All: Hooray!  
Flain: Now let's make Josie proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddleliddledoo.  
[At Luna Bowl]  
Josie: I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that… [sees Violet] …VIOLET DOESN'T FIND OUT! VIOLET! [screams] What are you doing here?!  
Violet: Oh I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band?  
Josie: Uh, they couldn't come. They…died.  
Violet: Then who's that?  
Josie: [screams] THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!  
Konata Izumi: We're ready to perform, Josie.  
Violet: Well, Josie, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look. [Konata dances]  
Josie: That's her…eager face. [Violet laughs. They all go into the Luna Bowl]  
Josie: [Everybody Marched To The Luna Bowl And Starts Peforming] Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town.  
Flain: That's the spirit, my female compadre. [bowl raises above a football field on the moon]  
Football Announcer: Ok, football fans. Put your hands together for the Toon Town Super Band! [all cheering noisily]  
Seismo: They some oddly looking toons.  
Flain: Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps.  
Teto Kasane: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Josie: [Nervously] Alright, everybody. [Glances at Violet, who grins] Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4...  
[Band plays wonderful intro. Josie opens her eyes. V3 GACKPOID/Gakupo Kamui (POWER) begins singing]  
V3 GACKPOID: The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closing in. Be on the attack with youe wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begins. [Violet stairs in shock, Josie gives her a smug grin and throws her baton over her shoulder and uses her arms for conducting] And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight, [Violet faints and gets carried away by stretchers. Josie waves a smug goodbye to her and runs to the middle of the stage] And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory... [Josie jumps in freezeframed]


End file.
